A Painful Time For Brian Mucahy Junior
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Why is Brian Mucahy Junior so moody, could it be family related? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Brian's Bad Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant.**

 **Author's note: This story is another next generation story focusing on the children of the original Saddle Club and their friends.**

 **Brian's Bad Day Part 1**

 **On a bitter cold winter Monday morning in late December early January, Brian Mucahy Junior got out of bed and went into his closet to grab his Fenton Hall school uniform.**

 **Brian looked at the jacket of his school uniform.**

 **"Oh," Brian groaned irritably. "I wonder what Risa and Evie are doing right now... I bet they** _ **never**_ **have to go to school."**

 **Brian sourly put his school uniform on.**

 **At the kitchen table at breakfast time, Veronica and Scooter looked at their son, they were worried about him.**

 **"Are you okay, Junior?" Veronica asked.**

 **"I'm fine, Mom," Brian said. "just fine."**

 **"Then,** _ **why**_ **are you pouring maple syrup into your milk glass instead of onto your waffles?" Vera asked Brian.**

 **"** _ **What**_ **? Oh no!" Brian exclaimed.**

 **"Don't drink that milk, Brian." Brian Mucahy Senior or as everyone else called him Scooter said.**

 **"I won't, this is like when Vera put cinnamon in her ramen noodles!" Brian exclaimed.**

 **"That was an accident!" Vera said to Brian.**

 **"I think you are just having a bad day." Veronica said to Brian.**

 **"Are you sure that is all that it is, Mom?" Brian asked.**

 **"I know it is." Veronica said.**


	2. Brian's Bad Day Part 2

**Brian's Bad Day Part 2**

 **Once at his school, Brian couldn't even focus on his geography lesson.**

 **"Is this boring you, Mister Mucahy?" the teacher asked.**

 **"No, Missis Kent," Brian answered. "not at all."**

 **"Good." Missis Kent said to Brian.**

 **At lunch period that day, all Brian could do was stare at his lunch tray.**

 **When Katie O'Malley came up to him and sat next to him at his table.**

 **"Brian?" Katie asked.**

 **Brian just looked at Katie, "Leave me alone, you little pest!" he grumbled.**

 **"Whoa! If looks could kill!" Katie exclaimed.**

 **"I'm sorry, Risa," Brian said to Katie. "Mom was right, I'm just having a bad day."**

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up," Katie exclaimed. "Brian, did you just now call me Risa?"**

 **"What! Oh! Sorry, Katie," Brian said. "I did it again!"**


	3. Brian's Bad Day Part 3

**Brian's Bad Day Part 3**

 **"I think I know the reason for your bad day, Brian." Katie said.**

 **"What is it?" Brian asked Katie.**

 **"It's plain and simple," Katie said to Brian. "you miss Risa."**

 **"How did you know that?" Brian asked Katie.**

 **"You are my best friend," Katie said to Brian. "plain and simple."**

 **"Thank you for that, Katie." Brian said.**

 **"Anytime, Brian." Katie said.**

 **The talk with Katie made Brian feel much better about missing Risa and much better about the rest of his entire day too.**

 **By the time he got home that night, Scooter handed something off to Brian.**

 **"Oh! Junior, before I forget," Veronica said. "this came for you in today's mail."**

 **"What is it," Vera asked. "a birthday card?"**

 **"If it was a birthday card, Vera," Brian Junior said. "it would have been addressed to** _ **both of us**_ **, this is just addressed to** _ **me**_ **."**

 **"Fine, be that way!" Vera snapped at Brian.**

 **Vera went back to doing her math homework while Brian looked at his letter.**

 **"Oh! Lucky day," Brian exclaimed. "it's from Risa!"**

 **"Mom and I knew that it would cheer you up." Scooter said to Brian.**

 **"What does the letter say, Junior?" Veronica asked out of interest.**

 **Brian then cleared his throat and began to read the letter.**

 **Brian:** _ **Dear Brian**_ **,**

 _ **Evie and I miss both you and Jason so much**_ **.**

 _ **We have persuaded our parents to return to Willow Creek**_ **.**

 _ **Evie and I will see you soon**_ **!**

 _ **Lots of love**_ **,**

 _ **Risa**_ **.**


	4. Demi And Fury

**Demi And Fury**

 **"Are you excited, Junior?" Scooter asked.**

 **"Yes! Yes! And yes again," Brian exclaimed. "Risa and Evie are coming back to Willow Creek!"**

 **"Big deal," Vera said. "that family is nothing more than a band of thieves."**

 **"Vera!" Brian Junior exclaimed.**

 **"Vera! Apologize at once!" Scooter scolded sharply.**

 **"I don't see why I should! They are what they are! And what Rafael and his family are... are thieves!" Vera shouted.**

 **Vera snatched up her homework and ran to her bedroom to finish it.**

 **The next day after school let out, Jeanne Regnery who everyone called Mini was introducing a new girl, not only to the Pine Hollow riding school but also to Willow Creek Virginia.**

 **"Everyone, this is Jamie West," Jeanne said. "let's all try to make her feel welcome."**

 **Outside the riding arena, Maxine was talking to Jamie.**

 **"I have noticed your form, and you have been riding since you were 6-years-old," Maxine said to Jamie. "and since you don't have your own horse and you're an advanced rider... I'm putting you on Dancer... you'll be riding Dancer until Evie returns."**

 **"Evie?" Jamie asked Maxine.**

 **"Evie Atwood, she and her family in the Atwood Circus will be returning to Willow Creek soon." Maxine answered Jamie.**

 **"I see." Jamie said to Maxine as they went to get Dancer all tacked up.**

 **Outside in the riding arena, Demi Atherton was riding her spirited stallion, Fury.**

 **When Jamie led Dancer out just in time to see Demi's amazing jump.**

 **"Well done, Fury!" Demi said to her beloved horse.**

 **Jamie could only stare in awe as Brian walked up to her.**

 **"They make quite a team, don't they?" Brian asked Jamie.**

 **"That girl and her horse moved as if they were one being," Jamie said in amazement. "who is she?"**

 **"Her name is Demetria Biggins Atherton but everyone calls her Demi," Brian told Jamie. "and that is her horse, Fury."**

 **"Demi and Fury, I wish I could be as good with Dancer." Jamie said to Brian bashfully.**

 **"Maybe someday," Demi said to Jamie, walking up to both her and Brian. "you will be."**


	5. High Praise

**High Praise**

 **"Thank you, that's the highest praise I have ever received!" Jamie exclaimed.**

 **Brian noticed Demi wiping sweat from her brow.**

 **"Are you feeling all right, Demi?" Brian asked out of concern.**

 **"I'm fine, Brian," Demi said. "just a bit hot and thirsty."**

 **Brian felt Demi's forehead.**

 **"Ouch! Demi," Brian exclaimed. "you're on fire! I think you might have a fever!"**

 **"I... don't... think... I..." Demi began before fainting.**

 **"Quick, Jamie," Brian called. "go fetch either Maxi or Mini!"**

 **"I'm all over it!" Jamie said to Brian.**

 **Jamie ran off to find either Jeanne or Maxine while Anastasia, Christina, Sara, and Katie rode over to Brian and Demi's location.**

 **"Did Demi get a fever again?" Sara asked Brian out of concern.**

 **"Yes she did," Brian answered Sara. "so I asked the new girl to get either Maxi or Mini."**

 **"Good," Christina said. "one of them is bound to help her."**

 **A few days later, Demi was feeling much better and back in the saddle as Maxine began the riding lesson.**

 **"Heels down, Vera!" Maxine called.**

 **Vera and Brian didn't own their own horses, so they rode school horses like most of the other students.**

 **Vera wasn't listening, Brian could see that his sister was being a bit too rough with Samson.**

 **"Vera! Stop," Brian warned. "I really don't want to see Samson end up like his father!"**


	6. The Atwood Circus Returns Part 1

**The Atwood Circus Returns Part 1**

 **Vera stopped Samson and dismounted his back.**

 **"Vera, for your disregard for both your own safety and Samson's... you are hereby suspended from Pine Hollow for six weeks!" Maxine scolded sharply.**

 **"What?" Vera asked Maxine.**

 **"You heard me," Maxine said to Vera. "you are suspended from Pine Hollow for six weeks!"**

 **"Six weeks!" Vera exclaimed.**

 **"Want to make it three months?" Maxine asked Vera sternly.**

 **"I understand." Vera sighed.**

 **Two days later after school at Fenton Hall and Willow Creek Junior High let out, Jeanne called her riding class at Pine Hollow to attention.**


	7. The Atwood Circus Returns Part 2

**The Atwood Circus Returns Part 2**

 **"Everyone, I am proud to announce that Samson has gotten himself a new rider! Give it up for Jamie West!" Jeanne announced.**

 **The class applauded for Jamie.**

 **"Who is Vera supposed to ride now that Evie and I have returned to Pine Hollow as well as Willow Creek?" a girl's voice asked from behind the arena gate.**

 **Everyone turned to see the Atwood twins, Risa and Evie standing there in their riding attire.**

 **"When she comes back, Risa, Vera will be assigned to ride Freckles, congratulations, Evie! You've graduated! Your new school horse assignment is Dancer!" Jeanne exclaimed.**

 **"Yes! I've graduated to an advanced horse at last! Much like Mom's Pegasus and Lady Louise as well as Mom and Dad's Diablo!" Evie exclaimed.**

 **"Good onya, Evie!" a boy's voice exclaimed.**

 **Evie turned to see Jason Maddux, her boyfriend facing her.**

 **"Thank you, Jason." Evie said gratefully.**


	8. The Atwood Circus Returns Part 3

**The Atwood Circus Returns Part 3**

 **"Anytime, Evie." Jason said.**

 **"Now," Jeanne said. "let's get this riding lesson started!"**

 **Evie mounted Dancer while Risa mounted her beloved Spirit.**

 **Brian mounted Ruby, Ruby looked over at Spirit.**

 **Brian was up first.**

 **"You can do this, Brian," Christina O'Malley said. "just keep your faith in Ruby."**

 **"Thanks Christina," Brian said, then turning to Ruby, he added. "I'm ready whenever you are."**

 **Ruby neighed and then took off with Brian on her back.**


	9. Brian's Daring Jump

**Brian's Daring Jump**

 **Ruby jumped a three rung hurdle, Risa looked like she had been shot through the heart.**

 **"Whoa!" Risa exclaimed breathlessly, she was amazed by Brian's jump.**

 **"That jump was a beauty!" Evie exclaimed in agreement.**

 **Brian was winded after his jump.**

 **Ruby was checking her rider over to make sure that Brian was okay.**

 **"Good onya, Ruby." Brian wheezed.**

 **Katie, Risa, Evie, and Jason ran over to Brian.**

 **"Are you okay?" Katie asked Brian, she was worried about her best friend.**

 **Brian stopped wheezing and let go of his left side.**

 **"I'm fine, Katie," Brian said. "don't worry about me."**

 **"Brian," Katie said. "you know I can't help worrying about you."**

 **"How sweet," Christina teased. "you two make such a nice couple!"**

 **"** _ **What**_ **? No," Brian exclaimed. "gross!"**

 **"Tina! You know that Brian and I grew up together," Katie exclaimed. "you've got it all wrong!"**

 **"Katie just fusses over me like a big sister, that's all! You** _ **should**_ **know that by now!" Brian told Christina in agreement with Katie.**

 **"Yeah, sure." Christina said sarcastically.**

 **"Tina! You** _ **know**_ **that Brian is linked to Risa!" Katie exclaimed.**

 **Jeanne came up to the group.**

 **"That will be enough of that," Jeanne scoldedd. "anyway, Christina, it's your turn."**

 **Christina mounted her horse, Holly and got ready for a jump.**

 **"Are you ready, Holly?" Christina asked.**

 **Holly neighed and chuffed in agreement with her rider.**


	10. A Hard Day's Riding

**A Hard Day's Riding**

 **While Christina was taking her turn jumping, Katie was talking to her 19-year-old second cousin, William Lenoir-Hanson O'Malley about her broken now repaired saddlebag.**

 **"So, Will," Katie asked. "what do I owe you for repairing my saddlebag?"**

 **"Now, Kate," Will said firmly. "you know I don't charge money to family members."**

 **"I know, you only charge affection when it comes to family members." Katie said gently.**

 **"So, fixing your saddlebag will cost you," Will answered Katie. "one hug."**

 **Katie hugged Will as Jeanne came up to them.**

 **"Katie, it's your turn." Jeanne said.**

 **Katie released Will from her grip, "I have to go now, thanks again, Will." she said.**

 **Katie saddled Comanche and mounted him.**

 **"Let's do this, Comanche!" Katie said confidently.**

 **Commache chuffed.**

 **During most of her jumps, Katie and Comanche were doing quite well.**

 **Until Comanche threw Katie off his back.**

 **"Katie!" Brian, Jason, Christina, Risa, Anastasia, Demi, and Sara all called out, running to Katie's location.**

 **Katie recovered quickly.**

 **"Comanche! Comanche! What's wrong, Boy?" Katie called.**

 **Comanche couldn't stand up, he was flat on his stomach.**

 **"Quick, Stacey, call your mom," Brian called. "Comanche needs a veterinarian, this is an emergency!"**

 **"I'm on it!" Anastasia said to Brian.**

 **Anastasia dialed her mom's veterinary clinic.**

 **Doctor Carole Lenoir-Hanson O'Malley quickly came to Pine Hollow.**

 **"Oh," Katie said, nearly sobbing. "I hope it's nothing I did, I'm always so careful with Comanche!"**

 **"It is not your fault, Katie," Carole said. "Comanche is just an old horse and he tires out very easily."**

 **"I don't want to give up on Comanche, I love him too much." Katie said.**

 **"My mother loved Comanche too, Katie, you're not the only one." Sara said.**

 **"Help me get him to his feet," Carole instructed. "with some proper rest, Comanche should be just fine to be ridden."**

 **"Thank you, Doctor Lenoir-Hanson O'Malley." Katie said.**

 **"My pleasure," Carole said to Katie. "now, I must be getting back to the clinic."**

 **After Carole left, Katie put Comanche back in his stall for a well earned rest.**

 **"Sleep well, Comanche," Katie whispered. "I love you so much."**

 **That evening at the DiAngelo Mucahy residence, Brian was talking about the day's events.**

 **"Well," Veronica said. "I am so glad that what happened to my first horse, Colbalt... did not happen to Comanche."**

 **"What... what happened to Colbalt, Mom?" Brian asked.**

 **"It's a long story, Junior." Veronica said to Brian.**


	11. A Sleepy Gypsy Part 1

**A Sleepy Gypsy Part 1**

 **"I would like to hear it, Mom, please tell me." Brian said.**

 **"When I was younger, before I got Garnet," Veronica said. "I had a stallion named Colbalt, Max warned me not to take off so quickly during my lesson, but after my lesson, I didn't listen to Max's warning and challenged a boy named Sam to a jump off, during the jump off... I went a little too fast and injured not only myself... but Colbalt... Missis Reg and Max had no choice but to put Colbalt down."**

 **"I almost did the same thing to Samson during my riding lesson a few days ago, that's why I got suspended." Vera admitted to Veronica and Scooter.**

 **"Maxi and Mini had every single right to suspend you from Pine Hollow, Vera." Scooter agreed.**

 **"I know," Vera sighed. "and I have to take whatever I get."**

 **The next morning at Pine Hollow, Maxine was teaching the lesson.**

 **"Okay, today we will be focusing on our dressage riding, Risa, you're up first." Maxine said.**

 **Risa rubbed her itchy right eye, "All right, Maxi." she said, there was a hint of a yawn in her voice as she took a few unsteady steps.**

 **Risa climbed onto Spirit's bare back.**

 **Evie could detect how tired her sister really was.**

 **"No, Maxi! Don't let Ri do this," Evie called out. "she stayed up all night performing last night! She's way too exhausted to try her dressage routine!"**

 **"You'll get your turn, Evie," Maxine said gently. "go ahead, Risa."**

 **"All right, Maxi." Risa said again.**

 **In the middle of her routine, Spirit stopped with Risa still on his back.**

 **Risa performed a perfect emergency dismount.**

 **"What's wrong, Risa," Maxine asked. "why aren't you the star rider I know that you are?"**

 **"I'm so sorry, Maxi, I'm... just... so..." Risa began.**

 **Right then and there, Risa fell to the ground.**

 **"Risa!" Maxine exclaimed.**

 **"Ri!" Evie exclaimed.**

 **"No!" Brian, Jason, Katie, Christina, Anastasia, Sara, and Demi all called out.**

 **Evie, Brian, Jason, Christina, Katie, Sara, Demi, and Anastasia all ran to the place where Risa was lying.**

 **"Risa! Risa!" Brian called out.**


	12. A Sleepy Gypsy Part 2

**A Sleepy Gypsy Part 2**

 **Risa didn't even open her eyes.**

 **Anastasia tried snapping her fingers in desperation, trying to get Risa to open her eyes.**

 **"Risa! Risa! Come on, girl, stop fooling around!" Anastasia exclaimed.**

 **Jeanne came out to the arena from the office that she and Maxine shared.**

 **"I'll take Risa to the lounge so she may get a good long rest." Jeanne said as she picked Risa up.**

 **"Thank you, Mini." Maxine said to Jeanne.**

 **Jeanne carried Risa to the lounge so Risa could get some well deserved rest.**


	13. A Sleepy Gypsy Part 3

**A Sleepy Gypsy Part 3**

 **While Risa slept on in the lounge, Evie took Risa's place in the riding lesson.**

 **While Risa slept, she began dreaming.**

 **In her dream, Risa was wearing a ruffled white dress and matching white shoes, the sort of thing you wouldn't expect a female equestrian to wear.**

 **Brian was also in Risa's dream, he was wearing a very formal suit which consisted of a matching white long sleeved dress shirt and socks, matching black bow tie, dress pants, loafers, and suit jacket, the sort of thing you wouldn't expect a male equestrian to wear.**

 **The setting in the dream was the ballroom of a royal palace.**

 **Brian walked up to Risa.**

 **"Shall we dance, my beautiful princess?" Brian asked Risa.**

 **"I would be delighted, young knight." Risa said to Brian.**

 **Risa and Brian began to waltz happily.**

 **Back in the arena, Evie had finished her routine for the class, so it was now Jamie's turn.**

 **Jamie was a bit nervous and Samson could sense it.**

 **"Don't be afraid, Jamie," Demi said. "horses can sense when you're afraid."**

 **Jamie mounted Samson, "Thanks, Demi." she said.**

 **Jamie then began her dressage routine for the class.**

 **Jamie performed well as the class applauded.**

 **"Way to go, Jamie," Demi cheered. "I'm sure your mom and dad will be thrilled to hear about this in your letter to them since you're staying with your maternal aunt and uncle for the school year, that is."**

 **"I will be sure to write them tonight." Jamie said to Demi.**

 **"Brian," Maxine said. "it's your turn."**

 **"Okay, Maxi," Brian replied. "just let me check up on Risa first."**

 **"Be quick." Maxine said to Brian.**

 **"Thank you, Maxi." Brian said.**

 **Brian raced off to the lounge to check on Risa.**

 **Within her dream, Risa and Brian continued their slow and graceful waltz in the ballroom.**


	14. A Mysterious Bond

**A Mysterious Bond**

 **Risa and Brian finished their waltz.**

 **Risa awoke just as Brian stumbled into the lounge.**

 **"Brian? What's going on?" Risa asked in a startled but groggy voice.**

 **"I just wanted to check up on you, Risa." Brian said.**

 **"I'm feeling much better now, thanks, Brian." Risa replied.**

 **Brian and Risa locked hands.**

 **When they locked hands, Brian and Risa began to glow.**

 **"What's going on?" Brian asked Risa, he was beginning to feel frightened.**

 **"I have no idea myself, Brian," Risa said. "just don't be afraid."**

 **"Oh, okay." Brian said to Risa.**

 **A few moments later, Risa and Brian released each other once they stopped glowing.**

 **"I think I might know what's going on here," Risa told Brian. "though in order to put my theory to the test... we will need to talk to either my mom or my dad... tonight."**


	15. Brian's Dinner Date

**Brian's Dinner Date**

 **"When would you like to discuss this with either one of your parents?" Brian asked Risa.**

 **"Come by for dinner tonight, my dad makes some cheesy chilli con carne." Risa said to Brian.**

 **"Chilli con carne! That sounds delicious," Brian exclaimed. "I will catch you tonight, Risa!"**

 **That night at the DiAngelo Mucahy residence, Brian came downstairs from his bedroom wearing a striped hoodie, a pair of baggy and faded blue jeans, black socks, and white lace up tennis shoes.**

 **"It's almost dinner time, Junior, are you hungry?" Veronica asked Brian.**

 **"I am hungry, Mom," Brian answered. "however, I will not be eating here."**

 **Vera gasped, "Why not?" she asked.**

 **"Well, Vera, if you really must know," Brian said. "I have a dinner date at Risa's, and I do not want to be late."**

 **"You and that thieving gypsy." Vera sighed.**

 **"Vera!" Veronica scolded.**

 **"Sorry, Mom." Vera sighed.**

 **Over at the Wandering Star Circus in the Atwood family's trailer, Rafael was making his famous chilli con carne.**

 **When Risa heard a knock on the trailer's front door.**

 **"That will be Brian," Risa said. "I'll get the door."**

 **Risa opened the front door to find Brian standing outside.**

 **"Hello, Risa." Brian said gently.**

 **"Hi, Brian," Risa exclaimed. "you're just in time! Dinner is just about to start!"**

 **Evie saw Brian grab Risa by the hand.**

 **Brian and Risa began glowing, much like when they were in Pine Hollow's lounge that afternoon.**

 **"Risa! Risa! What's going on?" Evie shouted in a confused manner.**


	16. Love Transcending Time Part 1

**Love Transcending Time Part 1**

 **Lisa came into the living room to find Brian and Risa glowing.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Rafael," Lisa called out. "get in here quick!"**

 **Rafael entered the living room after hearing Lisa's call.**

 **"It can't be!" Rafael exclaimed.**

 **"What is it?" Evie asked Rafael.**

 **"Princesss Elise and Sir Raffaele's bond is strengthening," Rafael answered Evie. "inside Risa and Brian!"**

 **"Who are this knight and princess anyway?" Evie asked, she was baffled.**

 **"Sir Raffaele and Princess Elise lived in the Kingdom of Willowshire long ago, Elise was the Princess of Willowshire while Raffaele was a knight from a gypsy kingdom." Lisa said to Evie.**

 **"Are they related to us?" Evie asked Lisa and Rafael.**

 **"No, Evie," Lisa answered. "they're not."**

 **"I see." Evie said.**

 **Suddenly, Risa and Brian stopped glowing as another knock sounded at the front door.**

 **"Oh," Rafael sighed. "now, who could that be?"**

 **Rafael opened the door and in stepped Jamie.**

 **"Jamie! What a pleasant surprise!" Brian exclaimed.**

 **"I have some good news! My parents are coming for a visit," Jamie exclaimed. "and they're bringing my beloved stallion, Nightstar with them!"**

 **Jamie showed a photograph of Nightstar to the Atwood family and Brian.**

 **"He looks... just like Diablo." Rafael commented.**

 **Lisa then had a memory.**

 **Within her memory, Lisa was feeling very sad about setting Diablo free because she missed him.**

 **But Max bought Lady Louise from the Cowlin family before Bob and Neville left Willow Creek and gave Lady Louise to Lisa as a present since he still wanted Pegasus to be a school horse.**

 **Lisa thought Lady Louise would be lonely without Diablo, so, she let the mare roam wild and free, just like the stallion she loved who also reminded her of the boy she loved.**

 **Lisa came out of her memory and smiled a wide smile.**


	17. Love Transcending Time Part 2

**Love Transcending Time Part 2**

 **"I am so glad that Max bought Lady Louise for me as a present when I was a teenager." Lisa sighed.**

 **"And when we got married fourteen years ago, you gave Diablo back to me as a wedding present." Rafael said to Lisa.**

 **"I love you more than Sky Ransom also known as Bruce Krazolson." Lisa said to Rafael.**

 **"So, Jamie," Evie asked. "when will you be getting Nightstar back?"**

 **"My parents will be here with Nightstar in two weeks, and I'll be paying for his board out of my own pocket." Jamie answered Evie.**

 **"I know Katie's been assigned to ride Comanche... but since he's so old, I'll ask either Mini or Maxi if it would be okay for her to be assigned to Samson since you'll be riding your own horse when you get him back." Brian said to Jamie.**

 **"Good idea, Brian, that should make that bratty sister of yours jealous." Jamie added.**

 **Six weeks later, Vera was back at Pine Hollow.**

 **"Hey, Kathleen Mallory Cavanaugh O'Malley," Vera yelled angrily. "Samson is** _ **my**_ **assigned horse, get off of his back!"**


	18. Love Transcending Time Part 3

**Love Transcending Time Part 3**

 **"Not anymore, Vera," Brian said. "for your carelessness, Maxi and Mini have reassigned you to Freckles."**

 **"You'd better be kidding me." Vera said to Brian.**

 **"Brian kids you not, Vera," Katie said sternly. "Mini and Maxi have reassigned Samson to me since Comanche is starting to feel his age."**

 **"Oh, boo freaking hoo," Vera said to Katie. "that old nag should have been put down years ago! Prancer was."**

 **"And that broke my mom's heart all those years ago, Vera!" Risa snapped, mounting Spirit bareback.**

 **Jason and Evie saw Risa racing off on Spirit's back.**

 **"Nice going, Vera." Jason said.**

 **"You really upset Ri," Evie said to Vera. "now Jason and I have to find her."**

 **"Evie, Jason, finding Risa will just have to wait," someone said firmly. "it's time for your riding lesson."**

 **Evie and Jason turned to see Jeanne standing in the arena's gate.**

 **"Understood, Mini." Evie and Jason sighed.**

 **"Good, Katie," Jeanne said. "you're up first."**

 **"I'm ready whenever you are, Samson." Katie said.**

 **Samson agreed and began to walk.**

 **"Excellent, Katie," Jeanne exclaimed. "now, bring him to a trot."**

 **Katie brought Samson to a trot.**

 **"How was that, Mini?" Katie asked.**

 **"Splendid, Katie! Now, bring him to a canter." Jeanne said.**

 **When Katie tried to canter, Samson just stopped in his tracks.**

 **"What's the matter, Samson? I've seen you canter tons of times before when Vera was on your back." Katie observed, she was worried.**


	19. The Search For Risa

**The Search For Risa**

 **"Your problem is that Samson is afraid of the jump!" Vera said to Katie.**

 **Katie turned to Samson, "You are not the only one who is afraid of this jump, I am afraid of it too." she told him.**

 **Katie dismounted Samson and began to lead him back to his stall.**

 **"What are you doing, Katie?" Jeanne asked.**

 **"I am taking Samson back to his stall, he and I will both make this jump when we're ready to make it." Katie answered Jeanne.**

 **"Smart choice." Jeanne said.**

 **A little while later, Katie and Brian were riding their horses through a field, they were looking for Risa.**

 **"Risa! Risa!" Brian called out.**

 **"Oh! This is awful," Katie commented. "where could she be?"**

 **"I don't know," Brian answered Katie. "but I'm going to give Evie and Jason a call and ask them if they have found Risa."**

 **"Good plan." Katie said.**

 **Over by the creek, Jason and Evie were also searching for Risa.**

 **When all of a sudden, Jason's cellphone rang.**

 **"Hello?" Jason asked.**

 **"Jason, it's Brian," Brian said. "have either you or Evie had any luck finding Risa?"**

 **"No we haven't, Brian," Evie answered just before Jason could even speak. "not yet at least, but we'll keep looking."**

 **"Katie and I will keep looking too, I'm really worried about her." Brian said to Evie and Jason over his cellphone.**


	20. Snakebite! Risa To The Rescue

**Snakebite! Risa To The Rescue**

 **"Evie and are worried about her too... ah!" Jason exclaimed.**

 **"Jason!" Brian heard Evie exclaim on his end of the line.**

 **"I've... been bitten... by... a snake... somebody... anybody... help me..." Jason called, he was breathless.**

 **"What's wrong? Jason?" Katie asked on her end.**

 **"Jason was bitten by a snake," Evie told Katie on her end. "on top of finding Risa... Jason needs help."**

 **"Brian and I are on our way." Katie said to Evie.**

 **A little less than a few minutes later, Spirit galloped over to Jason and Evie's location with Risa on his back.**

 **"Risa! You had us all worried!" Evie exclaimed.**

 **"I know, and I'm sorry," Risa said, dismounting Spirit. "although, I've come to help Jason, it's a good thing I carry a first aid kit with me, I know just what he needs."**

 **Risa then put some anti-venom on Jason's ankle where the snake had bitten him.**

 **Jason slowly opened his eyes, "Thanks, Risa." he grunted in pain.**

 **"You're welcome, Jason." Risa replied.**

 **Over at the Lenoir-Hanson O'Malley residence, Anastasia came down from doing her homework to find her father, Liam making supper.**

 **For supper that night, Liam was making chicken salad sandwiches with wavy potato chips.**

 **"Your mom's still at work." Liam said to Anastasia.**

 **"So I guess it'll be just you and me eating supper alone again tonight?" Anastasia asked her father.**

 **"Not exactly." Liam answered Anastasia.**

 **"What do you mean? Who's joining us?" Anastasia asked Liam.**


	21. News About The Rescue Part 1

**News About The Rescue Part 1**

 **A knock sounded at the front door.**

 **"That would be your answer now." Liam said to Anastasia.**

 **"I'll get the door." Anastasia said to Liam.**

 **"Okay, I'll get back to making the chicken salad." Liam told Anastasia.**

 **Liam turned his attention back to the bowl of chicken salad that was still sitting on the kitchen counter as Anastasia went to answer the front door.**

 **A few minutes later, Anastasia entered the kitchen with her cousin, Christina, her aunt, KC, and her uncle, Murray.**

 **"Where's Will, Uncle Liam?" Christina asked.**

 **"Will's helping Mom at the veterinary clinic this evening, Tina." Anastasia answered just before Liam could even speak.**

 **"So, he wants to be a vet too then?" Christina asked Anastasia.**

 **"That's right." Anastasia answered as Liam brought in a loaf of whole grain wheat bread and the big serving bowl of chicken salad that he made along with a party size bag of potato chips.**

 **"Sit down, everyone," Liam said. "it's time to make and eat our chicken salad sandwiches and potato chips."**


	22. News About The Rescue Part 2

**News About The Rescue Part 2**

 **Everyone sat down at the kitchen table, made their sandwiches, and grabbed a handful of potato chips.**

 **"So, Uncle Liam," Christina asked. "did you hear the news from Pine Hollow?"**

 **"News? What news?" Liam answered Christina before biting into one of his potato chips.**

 **"Vera upset Risa before the riding lesson even began by mentioning Prancer's death," Christina answered Liam. "and that in turn caused Risa to race off in a hurt state on Spirit's back."**

 **"That's not news to me! Risa is a Romani," Liam said. "and Romanis have a wild streak about them."**

 **"You are missing the point, Dad," Anastasia said. "Katie told me that Risa saved Jason's life after he had been bitten by a snake."**

 **"Again, that does not surprise me," Liam said to Anastasia. "after all, Risa is becoming more like her father every day... right down to his heroics."**

 **Christina saw her dad, Murray taking another bite of his chicken salad sandwich.**

 **"I'm glad Risa is becoming a heroine in her own right." Christina said.**

 **The very next morning at the Wandering Star Circus, Risa and Evie were doing their correspondence courses for school.**


	23. News About The Rescue Part 3

**News About The Rescue Part 3**

 **When Lisa and Rafael entered the room.**

 **"Risa," Lisa exclaimed. "Dad and I are so proud of you for coming to the rescue of Evie's boyfriend!"**

 **"Oh, Mom," Risa said in a modest tone of voice. "it was nothing."**

 **"Nothing? Ri," Evie exclaimed. "you saved Jason's life! Mom and Dad ought to give you a reward for that!"**

 **"I don't know..." Risa began.**

 **"Well, I do... and I also know what it should be." Evie said to Risa.**

 **"What is it?" Risa asked Evie.**

 **"You will find out shortly." Evie said to Risa.**

 **"All right." Risa sighed.**

 **Evie began whispering to her mother and father while Risa went back to her studies.**


	24. A Reward For Risa

**A Reward For Risa**

 **A few minutes later, Lisa, Evie, and Rafael Risa still hard at work on her studies.**

 **"Risa? Risa? Risa!" Lisa called out.**

 **Risa jumped a mile high, dropping her math book to the floor in the process.**

 **"Huh? What? Oh, hi, Mom." Risa said, her left hand still over her heart.**

 **"We have your reward ready now." Lisa said to Risa.**

 **Rafael put an ancient looking silver pendant with a sapphire in its center around Risa's neck.**

 **"It's... wow! It's beautiful!" Risa exclaimed.**

 **"It's a very special gypsy amulet passed down from oldest daughter to oldest daughter through the generations on my side of the family on my father's side," Rafael revealed. "the last person known to wear it before Mother was my great-aunt, since Father had no sisters, my great-aunt passed this fine jewel down to Grandma Carmina, my mother, now... it belongs to you, so... you must promise me that you will never take it off... that way, you will never lose it."**

 **"I promise." Risa said to Rafael.**

 **Suddenly, Evie noticed some dark clouds in the morning sky.**

 **"Uh-oh, Mom, Dad," Evie said. "it looks like a storm is headed right for us in Willow Creek."**

 **"Rafael Darling," Lisa said in a worried tone of voice. "you, Risa, and I had better get our horses."**

 **"You're right as usual, Lisa." Rafael said.**

 **Risa, Rafael, and Lisa donned their rain gear, then ran out of their trailer to look for their horses.**

 **Over at Fenton Hall, Brian couldn't even concentrate on his math lesson because thoughts of Risa kept entering his mind.**


	25. Storm In Willow Creek

**Storm In Willow Creek**

 **Thunder crashed outside the school and all the electricity inside the school had gone out.**

 **All the students were beginning to panic.**

 **"Now, now, now," the teacher said. "calm down, everybody."**

 **"But Mister Campbell, Risa may be in danger," Brian called. "and it could be all my fault!"**

 **Lightning flashed but the electricity didn't come back on.**

 **"Now, Mister DiAngelo Mucahy," Mister Campbell said. "I am quite positive that your Risa is just fine."**

 **Back at the Wandering Star Circus, Lisa, Rafael, and Risa brought their horses into their humble circus camp.**

 **When all of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck Risa and knocked her right out of her boots.**

 **"Risa! Oh my gosh! Lisa! Come quick!" Rafael called out.**

 **Lisa raced out of the stable right up to Rafael's location.**

 **"What is it, Rafael?" Lisa asked.**

 **"Ri was struck by lightning," Rafael told Lisa in terror. "the blast was so strong that it whisked her right out of her boots!"**

 **"Oh my gosh! Risa! Can you hear me?" Lisa asked, she was frightened.**


	26. A Power For Risa

**A Power For Risa**

 **Risa didn't even respond.**

 **"Come along now, Ri," Rafael sighed. "don't give up on us."**

 **"We have to take her inside," Lisa said to Rafael. "and call KC up just to be on the safe side."**

 **KC was a doctor for people, she was the one who delivered Risa and Evie's twin cousins the previous time the Wandering Star Circus was in Willow Creek.**

 **"Good thinking, Lisa." Rafael said.**

 **While KC was taking a look at Risa's physical body, Risa's spirital body was looking on.**

 **A few minutes later, Risa opened her eyes.**

 **A few days later, Risa discovered she had psychic visions courtesy of being struck by lightning.**

 **Risa even made Vera look bad by using her mind to make Vera fall into the horses' water trough.**

 **"You will pay for this one day, Risa," Vera screamed. "I swear it!"**

 **"Actually, Vera," Evie laughed. "Ri will still be one hop, skip, and jump ahead of you!"**

 **Everyone high fived while Vera sloshed away to dry herself off.**


End file.
